


Dinner Date With Daddy

by Be_My_Lost_Boy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Violence, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Hardcore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, randl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_My_Lost_Boy/pseuds/Be_My_Lost_Boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going on dinner dates was something that the couple did often and enjoyed doing. Things seem to become much more interesting when Rhett forces Link to bring along one of his favorite vibrators to the restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date With Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JacularMetteld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/gifts).



> I'm kink shaming myself all the way to Hell.

_Up until Rhett made his hidden desires known, their sex life and Link in general had always been very vanilla. Though Rhett may mistreat his lover, he always makes sure never to **mistreat** him. For he knows how much trust and love it takes for a Sub to submit. Some people on the outside looking in may call it abuse or even a ‘mental disorder’ to want to treat and be treated in such a way but the two of them know better. They have been together long enough to know that what they share is a close, unbreakable bond and no matter how crazy or out of hand things may get, there is never any real danger.  
_

* * *

_Rhett’s request took Link by surprise, the tall, friendly looking blonde that he had known all his life had a darker, more perverse side to him? Who would have guessed that the boy next door would grow up into such a man. Their first time was a “trial”, to see where Link's boundaries lied and if he would be okay with any of it. Link acted like he was okay with what Rhett was doing to him but truth was, he was **more**  than okay with it. The younger man couldn’t find the words to explain what he was feeling when Rhett treated him in such a way but it had awoken something inside of him. Link felt as if he needed to be pushed around; told what to do and to be taken advantage of. Despite growing up in the South, Link was by no means sexist but he did get off on the idea of being small, feminine and inferior to the much larger man that had well over 6 inches in height on him. Being called a women, a slut, his asshole being called a pussy, and a long list of other derogatory names made him beg to be fucked._

* * *

  
“Will you sit still? You’re gonna cause a scene.” Rhett said in a low yet stern voice.  
  
“I-I’m sorry Daddy. I just...It just…” Link looked down at his plate and bit his lip.  
  
The older man sighed. “I know, but you’re doing so good baby. You’re making me so happy and isn’t that what you want, to make Daddy happy?” His voice was softer, more sympathetic, almost as if he was talking to a small child.  
  
Link shifted again in his seat, looking for a comfortable position to sit in yet ended up moving in such a way that the vibrator that was deep inside of him also shifted, pushing right up against his prostate. He bit his knuckles while his other hand clenched his napkin, squeezing it until the knuckles on that hand turned white. Even with all his efforts he still let out with a low moan and a couple of whimpers. It didn’t help that Rhett, his **Master** , was staring at him, smirking with both his elbows on the table with his fingers interlocked, resting his chin on them.  
  
“Can I get you two gentlemen anything else?” The waitress asked, taking away the empty plates.  
  
“Yes, I’ll take a cup of coffee and dessert, please.” Rhett said, with his genuine smile that can fool the world into thinking he is a family man, someone who is gentle and sweet. Someone who doesn’t have a sadistic bone in his body.  
  
“Of course sir. The regular?” The tall man nodded. “And anything for you?” She asked, turning to face Link. The dark haired man couldn’t speak, unsure of what kind of sounds he would make if he did. Staring at the table, trying to relax his body, he was only able to shake his head ‘no’. Link knew that Rhett ordered the coffee and dessert on purpose so the two of them would have to be there longer. The younger man wasn’t sure how much more he could handle. He could feel the toy’s vibrations in his stomach, the sensations were now bordering on painful. Once the women walked away with their order Rhett spoke in a tone that shook Link to the core.  
  
“You’re being a very bad boy. And you know what happens to bad boys, don’t you?.”  
  
“Y-Yes, Daddy…”  Link was shifting even more now, failing to find a position that was tolerable, unaware of all the sounds of desperation that were escaping him.  
  
“Tell me what happens when you misbehave.” He held his gaze with brunette, purposely making him feel uncomfortable and nervous. It was all part of the mind games that he played with his Sub.  
  
“I get punished.” He could feel himself blushing and hated himself for it.  
  
“Exactly.” The older man replied, laughter in his throat.  
  
It was a threat  and the two of them knew it. Soon, the waitress returned with the order and placed it in the center of the table before leaving to attend to another patron. Link kept his head bent as tears swelled in his eyes. He wasn’t upset that he was going to be punished. He was upset that he made Rhett angry to the point the larger man felt that he needed to be punished.

 

“Come on now, none of that. Look, I got this for you.” Rhett said, gently pushing the hot fudge brownie that held two scoops of vanilla ice cream on top of it towards Link. Bright blue eyes looked up and met faded green ones that appeared kind and loving.  
  
“Really? T-Thank you, Daddy…” Rhett was being so nice to him despite him misbehaving. That alone made Link want to cry even more but he held back. He wiped his tears with the palm of his hand and took a small bite out of the desert, trying to push his physical pain out of his mind. It was torture sitting still. He needed to ride the object, go to the bathroom and fuck himself with it. Or better yet, have Rhett hold him against the cold, slimy bathroom wall and pound his large cock into his slutty, little asshole. Something, anything to tame his ‘cock cravings’ as Rhett liked to call it.  
  
The blonde only smiled, watching as his Sub ate the sugary treat, enjoying each time the man shivered or shifted in his chair. Rhett knew the punishment that awaited Link when they got home, having the dessert serve as an apology in advance for what he was going to inflict on his lover’s small body. He licked his lips, thinking about what tonight would entail.  
  
“You like it, Link? It looks delicious. Though I guarantee, you taste so much sweeter.” Rhett started, hiding his smirk behind the coffee cup. “Isn’t that right baby? I had you taste yourself before, aren't you a lot sweeter?” He waited for a reply but received none. “Answer me.”  
  
The last words caused Link to jump and his heart race, he knew he was really in for it now. “Y-Yes...Mmm..Yes, so much sweeter. Please Daddy, c-can we leave? I need..I need…” He hated that he sounded so desperate, knowing that it drove his Master while but he couldn’t contain himself any longer. Rhett saw the tears that began to fall from  his lover’s eyes, knowing that this time they were caused by the vibrator, only added gasoline to the already ignited flame of lust.  He nodded to the waitress, requesting the check.  


* * *

  
  
Once home, the two men removed their coats and Link was finally able to removed the vibrator. Link watched as Rhett undid the buttons on his cuffs, rolling up his sleeves and loosened his tie. The brunette loved when he did this. It made him feel inferior to the larger man. Watching the older man stand before him in his dress shirt and pants made his asshole twitch. “Go to the bedroom, you know what to do. I’ll be there in a moment.” Rhett said, his voice made of bricks, strong and forceful. He smirked when he heard his partner say “Yes Sir.” before he went to follow the orders he was given. _I’ve trained him well._ He praised himself.  
  
Link’s heart was racing with anticipation  and a bit of fear on what his Master was going to do to him tonight. _I_ _t’s only Rhett, how bad can it be? He’s your Master but he’s also your lover and lifelong best friend, everything will be okay._  He tried to relax himself with thoughts of the aftercare he would receive from the larger man. No matter how harsh Rhett was with him, no matter what names he called him, Rhett always made sure that at the end of the night, Link went to bed knowing that he was loved and safe and painfree if the man could help it. Suddenly, he heard the door creak open and the sound of footsteps. The tall, blonde man smirked at the sight before him: Link was bent over their bed, completely naked, wearing nothing but a satin blindfold. The natural anatomy of his body allowed for his cheeks to spread on their own accord, exposing his slightly gaping, pink hole.  
  
“Hmmm, now _ t_ _hats_  what I like to see.” The man’s broad, rough hand came down onto Link’s bare bottom **_hard_** , releasing a loud yelp of pain to escape his lips of which he had no control over even if he tried. But he would never even attempt let alone think about holding back a scream or a moan. Rhett loved how vocal he was, that is what truly got him off. The physical pleasure was just an added bonus. _“The only times I want to hear you muffled is when your lips are around my cock, understand?”_ he would tell the brunette.

“Hands.” 

  
Link gave his Master one hand at a time, feeling the leather hug his wrists as they were bound behind his back. He squirmed a bit, trying to relax his arm muscles so his restraints wouldn’t be so uncomfortable. “Stop it.” The larger man demanded. “I don’t want to have to cane you. You just healed from the last time I used it. And healed quite nicely if I might add.” Rhett stroked both cheeks, admiring how soft and perfect they were; it made his mouth water.  
  
Link’s eyes widened with true fear. “N-No Sir, please, I’m sorry...Not the cane, I’ll be good I promise j-just please..!” The cane was the one thing that truly terrified the young man. He would do just about anything to prevent himself from being hit with that torture device. He tensed at the feeling of an object on his backside, knowing that it wasn’t Rhett’s hand, he jerked away in pure panic.  
  
“Relax.” Rhett hit him with the object, causing him to squeal. “It’s just the riding crop. You like this.” He hit Link _again_ , earning another high pitched cry from the beautiful, full lips of his Slave. He watched as Link withered in a cocktail of pain and pleasure as he continued his assaults onto the man’s bare backside. Link was nearly in tears at knowing his body had betrayed him. He didn’t want to like this cruel punishment, it did indeed _hurt_ but he couldn’t bite back his moans; he just loved it too much. The humiliation of it all was making him hot and he found himself leaning into each hit of the instrument, begging for another, and _another_ , and _another_. Link felt a trickling sensation run down the back of his thighs. It was warm, almost soothingly warm but he knew that it was blood. Rhett had spanked him till he split the skin and didn't seem to have any plans on stopping any time soon. The fact that he was now bleeding didn't make the older man lighten up on his strikes. If anything, it encouraged him. He heard Rhett’s footsteps become more and more distant. _He’s probably going to get soap and water. He’s so good to me, even as a Dom, Rhett is still as gentle as a kitten!_  He giggled to himself.  
  
His Owner’s footsteps finally returned and Link felt the large, familiar hands on his sore ass, making him hiss in pain. “I know it hurts, just hold on one second.”  
  
The tone confused Link, it wasn’t soft and neutering yet it was completely harsh and demanding either. That was when he felt a rather thin, yet long object enter him. He moaned and tried to pull away from it, feeling as if the object had no end. Once the thin rod stopped moving, the brunette strained himself to listen to his Master shuffling around, trying to draw clues as to what was about to happen next. That was when he heard it.

 _A flick of a lighter_  
  
“N-No...No, please, no more...Rhett, No…!” Link was terrified. Rhett wasn’t really going to burn him was he? In that moment he pictured Rhett lighting the flame over his nipples, burning them, or his tongue. Maybe even the head of his cock. He envisioned the most horrendous things, things that Rhett had never done nor would ever do but fear had the ability to make anything seem convincing and plausible at that moment.

 

“Sounds like you really do want to be caned. I'm your Dom, your Master. What gives you the crazy idea that you can tell me what to do?”

 

“I-I’m sorry, Sir… I'm so sorry. I'm just scared...I don't want to be burned, please. I don't like this...!” Link was crying now, out of pure terror.

 

Rhett leaned over his sobbing Slave and kissed him tenderly on the lips, tasting the saltiness of the man's tears. “Calm down baby. I would never hurt you in such a sadistic way, I love you too much for that. Shhh, breath Link, everything is okay,  you have my word.” He kept kissing the brunette until he showed clear signs of relaxing. It was rare for Rhett to break character but it was also rare for Link to have a panic attack like this. To him, a true Dom puts the safety and overall well being of his Sub before anything else. Sometimes things get intense but there is a difference between fear and **_fear_** ,  pain and **_pain_**. “Are you ready to continue?” he asked, waiting for Link to nod before he continued.  
  
Link heard the metallic flick of the lighter once again and then felt Rhett’s cock on his lips. _What in the world is going on?_ He opened his mouth wide, accepting the enormous girth and began sucking on it, flicking his tongue over the opening before taking it as deep a he could, only to pull back and do it again. Suddenly he felt a burning, stinging sensation on the underside of his balls that caused him to release his Master’s cock and scream. The blonde man grabbed Link by his hair and forced his way back into his Slave’s mouth, thrusting deep into his throat. The burning sensation subsided and Link was able to go back to being the cock sucking slut that he loves being. “Mmmhh!!” It happened again. That same burning,stinging feeling as before.

 

 ** _Candle Wax_**  
  
The long, thin rod that Link felt being pushed inside of him earlier was an elongated candlestick and the flicking of the lighter was Rhett lighting the damn thing! He wasn’t sure if that excited him further or worried him. He didn’t have much time to think before he felt another drop of hot wax drip onto his sensitive skin. Link tried to pull back to scream but Rhett’s grip held him firmly in place, keeping his lips wrapped securely around his fat, throbbing dick. _Another drop_. _And another_. _And another ._ He tried to thrust against the mattress, creating the type of friction that he so desperately needed for his aching, dripping cock. It was working, it began to take the edge off of his need until Rhett’s cock was pulled from his mouth and he was met with a slap across his face from his Master.  
  
“Did I tell you that you could pleasure yourself?” The man asked, tucking his member back into his pants, zipping them shut.  
  
“N-No, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir.” Link answered meekly.  
  
“You’ve been saying that a lot lately but I’m not convinced that you truly mean it.” Rhett pulled his belt from its loops, folding the leather in half, he reached over and spanked his Slave with it but not before removing the candle. His free hand tangled into the soft dark locks, pulling Link closer, having him lay there helplessly, forcing him to endure the pain. The blonde man was relentless with his beating, each smack of leather bouncing off of Link’s tender flesh, echoed, causing Rhett’s erection to throb with need. Since before the two men even went out tonight, Rhett has been wanting to push his lover up against the wall and ravish him like a wild animal; to go inside the shower with Link, despite being uninvited and take him up against the wall as their wet bodies slapped against one another.

 

It was becoming harder and harder for the man to keep his dominate composer around his best friend. He had to seem like he was in control but he was slowly losing it. He couldn’t stand it anymore, the way Link winced each time he was spanked, the moans he made that sent vibrations through Rhett’s cock. It was all becoming too much, he needed to fuck Link **n** **ow**. The older removed the blindfold and pulled on the Link’s hair, tugging him to climb onto their large bed.  
  
“Ahh! Ow..! S-Stop it!” Link struggled to break free but he knew it was impossible to escape Rhett’s grip, no matter how hard he struggled.  
  
“Oh, so now you’re going to tell me what to do?” Rhett whipped the bed with his belt for enficeses. This caused the smaller man to jump and crawl to the top of the bed, where the pillows were. Seeing the way his Slave drew his legs up to his chest in fear, fueled Rhett’s desire to take the man before him, to turn him into a scream, begging mess under him. He grabbed one of Link’s ankles and gave it a hard tug, pulling Link to him. The brunette laid there, legs open, looking up at his Master, unable to do anything. Whatever Rhett wanted to happen next, was going to happen.  
  
“No, Daddy. It hurt and I-”  
  
“Good.” He interrupted. “It wasn’t supposed to tickle. C’mon, spread ‘em.” He smacked each of Link’s inner thighs, causing him to yelp but obey the command.  From now on, he was going to try his hardest not to piss off his Master or disobey him further. Even if that means lying still while the leather cuffs dug into his wrists as he laid on top of them. Link would allow his arms to completely fall asleep and become numb before he were to move. “I shouldn’t need to finger fuck a whore like you now should I?” Rhett sounded so serious despite it being only an act. Both men knew that Link wasn’t a whore nor did Rhett see him as one yet sometimes the man’s acting was so convincing that the younger of the two would fall for it and use his safeword; taking time to collect himself and to be reassured that this was all a fantasy. “Well?”  
  
Link spread his legs wider, revealing all of himself to the older man. “Please, Daddy. Please finger me, I want it so bad. I need it.” He moved his hips, trying to encourage Rhett to prepare him, knowing that the fuck he will receive will be brutal regardless. Thick fingers brushed against his pink entrance, causing him to shiver, releasing a small moan. Without any warning, Rhett pushed his first finger inside to his knuckle, gently stroking the velvety heat.  
  
“So soft, baby.” He said with a kiss. He broke character but didn’t care, he was so in love with the man under him that he couldn’t help it. Continuing to kiss his boyfriend, Rhett added a second finger and began looking for the special spot that would cause Link to make the most heavenly sounds. The pads of his fingers brushed over a small numb and that is when he knew he found exactly what he was looking for. Rhett’s gentle strokes were followed by high pitched screams and constant squirming as the intensity grew. Link couldn’t think, he could barely form sentences. He had forgotten that there were orders he was supposed to obey when he tried to lower him onto the man’s thick fingers.  
  
“Daddy! Please, I need your cock so bad. I-I need Master’s dick inside me. Fuck my hole, Sir.” His own words made him salivate and his asshole twitched with need, watching Rhett unzip his pants once again, lining his cock up with Link’s puckered hole. The brunette moaned when he felt the blunt pressure press against his entrance, whimpering when the head of his Master’s did not penetrate him. Much like the candle wax, this too happened over and over again, slowly gliding his lubricated cock over Link’s hole ever so slowly, watching as his Sub became undone. When the older man saw that his pet had actual tears in his eyes from desperation that was when he plunged into the tight hole, bottoming out as he did so. Rhett let out with a low growl as he felt the wet velvety heat encase his cock, listening to the delicious screams of agony swirled with lust escape the younger man’s lips. Link whimpered, it was a huge stretch for him even though Rhett uses his ass as his own personal fuck toy almost daily.   
  
The larger man pounded into Link ruthlessly, showing absolutely no mercy. This was a **_hatefuck_** , it wasn’t meant to be be soft or pleasurable. It was meant to hurt, meant to leave Link bruised and scarred. Rhett squeezed the brittle thighs tightly, his fingerprints turning the man’s creamy skin a light shade of purple. Each thrust was more powerful than the last. The blonde man released one of his Slave’s thighs, bring his now free hand up to the man’s neck, choking him, his thrusting never slowing down. His grip tightened as he looked into Link’s bright, crystal blue eyes that were filling with panic.

 

“Heh, look at you, at my complete mercy. I can do anything I want with you and you can’t do anything to stop me.”  He released Link’s neck and smacked him across the face before grabbing his hair, and kissing him. Their mouths collided together, teeth scraping against teeth and biting at each other’s bottom lip and jaw like savage animals. Holding Link’s hair, he tilted his head, forcing his Sub to look at him, smacking him again. “Roll over.” Rhett ordered, not giving Link any time to comply before forcefully turning him on to his chest and knees, having Rhett’s cock slam into his greedy fuck hole once more.  
  
The man’s moans were muffled due to the bedding but even so, Link’s sounds were still audible. The new position made everything intensify, causing his Master’s dick to ram his sweet spot from a different angle. The brunette’s small frame shook in bliss as his ass bounced off Rhett’s hips, impaling him with each thrust. Once again, Rhett’s hand was entangled into Link’s dark locks, lifting him up so his chest now hovered off the bed, balancing on just his knees. Now, all the filth that was spewing from the his mouth was without filter. “Oh my gosh, Sir! Oh, oh fuck!” He screamed.  
  
The older man pulled Link up by his hair even more, brushing his chest against his Sub’s back as he continued his thrusting. “Tell me how much you love my cock. Tell me how much of a cock whore you are for it. I see the way you look at my pants, willing to drop to your knees at any moment. Don't matter if we're at work or home,  you'll take it any way you can get it.” He smacked Link’s ass after every sentence.  
  
“Yes, Sir, I do! I l’m in love with your cock! I need it...A-Always need it. I’m Daddy’s little cock whore. Oh, God..Daddy!” Link came, screaming, his orgasm taking him by surprise. Rhett released his hair, causing the man to fall onto the bed as he reached his own orgasm, taking Link's hips into his strong hands tightly he began to give it his all, thrusting harder than before. “I want you to feel this for the next few weeks. Every time you walk, sit, move, I want you to think of me.” He could feel his climax climbing, burying himself deep inside his Slave, Rhett squeezed the back of Link’s neck as he released his hot seed inside of the whimpering man with a groan.  
  
Link’s hands were still bound behind his back. He was helpless, there was nothing he could do except lay there and take it. The feeling of his Master’s seman feeling him, making his insides swell with seed made him feel like a worthless whore whose only purpose in this life is to be used for the older man’s pleasure and nothing more. He wanted to cry, he wanted to hate feeling so worthless but he couldn’t. No tears threatened to fall because he loved the rush it gave him. The feel of Rhett’s strong arms, knowing that if Rhett really wanted to break him, _rape_  him, he could. The power that the blonde man had over him was intoxicating.  
  
_Click_  
  
Rhett undid the leather cuffs, massaging Link’s raw skin gently, kissing the bloody skin as a token of an apology. Carefully, he rolled Link onto his back and placed both his hands on either side of the brunette’s head, leaning down to kiss his lover’s plump lips. Cupping his best friend’s face, Rhett deepened the kiss. “You did great baby, I love you so much.”  
  
Link fought to catch his breath, running his long nimble fingers through the blond man’s beard. The sight of his own bloody wrists would normally be enough to make him faith or at least gag but he was too busy basking in the euphoria of the older man’s aftercare, drunk on the love that he had for him. “I love you too, Rhett. So, so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this train wreck of smut that I have created. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated <3 Thank you <3


End file.
